Maybe
by HiddenFantasy
Summary: Story starts in Mt. Gagazet. Aurikku MAYBE later on, depends on feedback and what you guys think. I think it came out okay, everyone's POV.  First chapter so far, feedback and ideas will get another up soon. ]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not feel i really need to state what this is all about, but I will anyways. I don't own these characters. Square Enix/Soft does.

Said And Done. (Chapter One)  


"We can't." Lulu stated firmly while slowly wiping a tear off of her rosy cheek with the inside of her sleeve as the chunks of snow and ice kept flowing into her face. "We must stay here tonight." She stated again, while looking ahead into the furious weather, "It's too dangerous." Rikku jumped up and down excitedly and exclaimed "Yes!" She never liked traveling in bad weather, and being on Mt. Gagozet is a guarantee the later it gets the worse. Darkness was slowly falling upon the group already as it was. Yuna looked over at Lulu, well, tried to but had to squint, and nodded in agreement as she said softly "as you wish." Tidus went forward towards the small in as the group followed. As they entered they each embraced the warmth of the heaters next to the doors and looked across the room at the small fire. "Ooh this is nice." Rikku cooed while grinning, showing she was pleased with the cozy little inn. Tidus and Lulu went up to the counter and told the innkeeper how many rooms they would need. Back within the group, they had decided Tidus would room with Wakka, Yuna with Lulu and Khimari, and Auron with Rikku. Once Rikku heard this she yelled in protest "Oh no! I am so not rooming for one whole night with that big meanie!" Auron looked towards the group then to the floor and mumbled "You think you're my number one choice?" Rikku heard this, and playfully hit him on the shoulder as she ran past. "Last one to the rooms is chocobo feed!" She giggled while she ran and the rest of the group chuckled at one another, except for Auron of course.

Once they each got settled into their rooms, there wasn't much fuss for the rest of the night. Yuna napped as soon as she got into her room, as Lulu put her things away for her and Khimari was easily pleased sitting in the chair as he looked out of the Inn's window at the storm. Lulu hummed to herself, as she slid the things into the dresser's drawer and smiled a bit to herself in accomplishment once their things were neatly tucked away. She looked over at Yuna, who was now passed out sleeping with a slight grin. Khimari still at the window, Lulu lay next to Yuna as soft as possible to not disturb her, and started to fall asleep.

Tidus and Wakka laughed as quietly as possible with each other. They had thrown their thins on the floor once they got in and were now goofing around. They were kicking a blitzball around but once they came close to hitting a small lamp in the room, the decided to stop. Wakka then jumped Tidus, as they wrestled and hit each other around. Soon after, then went to their separate beds and layed on their backs. "Hey Wakka," Tidus whispered, not sure whether he was sleeping or not. "Ya?" replied Wakka. Tidus then continued, "Don't you ever get scared of...well.. the end? At the end of Yuna's pilgrimage.. don't you ever wonder if we'll all see each other ever again?" "All the time man. All the time." Wakka replied as he closed his eyes, relaxed yet thinking of Tidus' question. Tidus sighed and rolled over to the wall, and closed his eyes, trying not to worry as like every other night.

Rikku had the dresser drawer open, as she was putting her things in it rather slowly. She seemed distant, and Auron took notice. "Rikku" he said firmly and she jumped, shutting the drawer and turning to him. "What?" she asked, trying to cover up for her jumpiness. "Nevermind." Auron replied, as he slid off his jacket and opened the bathroom door. "I am going to shower." Rikku brushed up against him as he made his way to the door and grinned, her face close to his. Auron looked confused. She giggled, their faces still close "Good, because you smell!" She put fingers on her nose and taunted him, she smiled at him assuring him he was joking. He looked at her with no expression and continued to go into the bathroom. A few moments later Rikku heard the water turned on and she decided to put his coat up. She lay it on his bed, grinning to herself. She did like rooming with Auron. She liked picking on him, and it was always very peaceful. After she lay his coat down, she looked over at the bathroom door again. "He's showering, you'll be fine" she said to herself as she got naked, trying to hurry putting on clothes to sleep in. Once she was done she lay out her clothes at the edge of her bed and crawled in. Within moments, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Day (Chapter Two)

** A shorter chapter, but I had a bit in mind for a new one and was dying to write, so here's a small one. **

Not sure where exactly to go with the story. I know where and how I want it to end, and I have a few ideas to continue, but I want to make it so you guys enjoy it. So gimme some feedback, good or bad, and tell me pairs you wanna see, or any other suggestions.

Rikku stretched out her arms and yawned as she sat up and her eyes came into focus. The Inn's room was bright, filled with color and sun through the window. She hadn't really noticed just how cheerful and colorful it was until now. Perhaps she was a bit more tired than she thought the other night. She looked to her left and saw Auron, looking into a small mirror while scraping his small, cutthroat blade against his jawbone and chin. Rikku cringed. She hated picturing how rough it must feel to shave as he did. But this was Auron, and she admired his strength, even in something so small.

She cleared her throat and pulled the covers up a bit to shield her sleepwear, a tank top and boxers. "Good morning!" she exclaimed with glee. Auron looked over at the chipper young girl and nodded. She grinned and got up, entangled in her covers, picking up her outfit and gear which she had sat on the end of the bed the night before and walked to the bathroom and pulled open the door.

In another room, Lula was sitting next to Yuna as she slept and gently rubbed her forehea. Lulu was concerned. She awoke early and Khimari told her that during the night Yuna shifted a lot and sweated. Khimari had stayed up all night watching her, he did not disturb her, but kept an eye out. Lulu soon decided that patting Yuna's forehead wasn't enough to keep her cool, so she went into their bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, not even damping it. She returned next to Yuna and patted her forehead, soaking up a bit of the sweat. Lulu was concerned, she figured it must just be a nightmare but Yuna had been through a lot lately, and needed her rest. Khimari and Lulu glanced at each other. They decided to let her sleep.

"Wakka! Let me in!" Tidus pounded on the bathroom door. Wakka had been in the bathroom for what seemed like hours. Wakka got up and showered, but he only took around fifteen minutes. It wasn't that Wakka was doing anything "dirty", Tidus was used to this. After Wakka showers he baically pampers himself at the inns in the bathroom, worse than the girls. As Wakka once stated "Brudda, we stay at Inn's alot, but we never get a chance to relax. When we have spare time I want to take care of myself, to be perfect till' we get another chance for time to ourselves again. I want my cleanliness to last, ya?" Tidus shook his head to himself a bit and sat on his bed, packing a bit of his stuff back up and getting everything ready for when he did get a chance in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Worry (Chapter 3)

**Another chapter, trying to better the writing a bit. Tell me if you like where the story is going so far, and any suggestions. **

Wakka was dressed, and ready to go for the day. Tidus was in the shower, he had just got in. Wakka left the room and shut the door quietly, and crept over to Lulu, Khimari, and Yuna's room. He knocked very gently, unsure as to who was awake. Lulu heard the knock and got up from next to Yuna to open the door. She opened it and narrowed her eyes on Wakka, and nodded. Wakka came in quietly, looked over to Yuna and nodded back to Lulu. Wakka walked over to Khimari

who was looking out the window again and patted him on the back.

"Mornin' Khimari" Wakka whispered.

Khimari looked up at Wakka as if to say "you too." Lulu had went back to her seat with Yuna and as Wakka glanced over, saw Lulu looking down at her in an odd fashion. An expression he had never seen on Lulu's face before, and it worried him. Her mouth was frowned, yet she looked calm. She seemed very disturbed. '_It'll be okay_' Wakka said to himself.

Tidus turned the shower water off and sighed to himself. '_I feel sooo much better_' he thought as he pulled the shower curtain away and grabbed a towel from the small, metal bar. He started to dry his chest off, and as he did this he winced a bit. He looked down and noticed a bruise, on his left shoulder, towards the bone. '_Must've been from a fight_' he figured as he continued, careful to avoid the area. He threw the towel on the counter and got dressed, then ran a few fingers through his hair. '_I'm ready_' he thought. He left the bathroom and picked up his sword and some other gear, strapped it on and left the room, before hand looking around to make sure everything was the way it had been before they checked in. He locked the door before leaving and shut it quietly, making his way towards the room Lulu, Khimari and Yuna resided in.

Rikku walked out of the bathroom dressed, all her gear in place, and smiled brightly at Auron. Auron had a strange sensation and tried not to grin back, but failed, yet it was hidden under his collar. She seemed so bright this morning, as she always was, but today was just different. It was nice to feel a warm greeting after awaking and he hadn't understood why he felt this way. Rikku made her way over to the side of her bed, sitting down and facing Auron. She took notice that he stopped shaving, the blade was put away and the small mirror was sitting on the bedside table again. She giggled to herself as Auron glanced at her.

"Well you ready to check on Yunie and everyone?' asked Rikku, again grinning at Auron.

Auron nodded towards the young Al-Bhed girl and they each got up at the same time and followed each other out of the room.

Auron and Rikku made their way towards the last room and Rikku knocked. Wakka opened the door and raised a finger to his lips, signaling Rikku to be quiet as they entered. Auron noticed Lulu's worry right away. He looked to Yuna and saw her sweat.

"Wake her" He said sternly.

"You sure?" Wakka looked at him.

Auron glanced at Wakka, giving him a look that said '_yes_'. Lulu glanced up at Auron and nodded in agreement, and slowly pulled the cloth off of her forehead.

"Yuna" She whispered quietly, yet quickly.

Yuna mumbled and started shaking in her nightmare. Lulu started to lightly shake her.

"_Yuna!_" She said a bit louder, in urgency to wake the summoner.

Yuna opened her eyes and looked up at the people around her and sensed the worry on their faces right away. She sat up and noticed a small glass of water was on the bedside table, and she looked at Lulu. Lulu nodded as if it was okay, and Yuna took a sip.

"Sorry.." was all Yuna had said, so hushed as to a whisper.

"I have been stressed, and had a nightmare.. I did not mean to worry you all.."

"It's alright, you cannot help nightmares. We are your guardians, it is our duty to protect you." Lulu looked at Yuna while saying this, giving her a warm grin.

Yuna looked up at the group and smiled warmly at them all. She felt so fortunate for them to be understanding. She hadn't meant to burden them, they were already supposed to protect her life, she didn't mean to worry them or to interrupt their relaxation.

"I will be ready soon," Yuna said calmly, "And then maybe we can stay here another night. I think we all deserve a day to relax, and we are already here, so if you guys thought it would be alright I would not mind to do something near for the day." Yuna grinned at everyone.

"Goodie!" Rikku jumped up excitedly. "It's a great idea! There's hot springs and we would have so much fun!"

Auron looked very hesitant but did not speak against Yuna's wishes.

"Well I'm in." Tidus grinned at the others.

"Very well then" Lulu said. "I don't suppose it would hurt."

"Alright, just let me splash some water on my face, then me and Tidus shall go tell the keeper we will all stay another night." Yuna replied while trailing off into the bathroom.

She felt bad, and felt it was the least she could do for putting them through worry. Plus, Yuna really needed time to calm down. She hadn't believed how real this dream was. She had it before, but they were so close to completing her pilgrimage. She needed time to herself. And she felt her guardians deserved the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Fun (Chapter 4)

**Reviews are nice **

The group was in the room, awaiting Yuna to come out. Moments later, the bathroom door opened, Yuna's face bright with a smile.

"Well, Tidus we should go alert the innkeeper we are staying another night" she said as she giggled a bit with cheer.

Tidus grinned at her and went over to the door, opening it and putting his arms out to gesture her to go first. She nodded at him with appreciation and they made their way out the doors. The rest of the group heard a low "_clink_" as it shut, and a few glanced to each other. After a long moment in silence, Rikku jumped up in the middle of the group, smiling at each individually and talked.

"Well, what should we do today everyone? Am I the only one excited? We get a **whole** day to ourselves! To do whatever we wanna!" as she said whole, she stretched her arms out to each side of her and exaggerated to the size of something large.

Wakka couldn't help but smile at everyone.

"It will be nice to relax and just have fun for once.. be able to clear our heads and enjoy ourselves for a day, ya?" He stated with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I wanna go swimming! Ooh and those hot springs look nice! We could all go into them later!" Rikku exclaimed.

Auron looked at the others and walked past Rikku, making his way to the door, his head down.

"As you all wish. I am going back to our room." He said fairly quiet as he opened the door and shut it almost as quickly as he left.

"Big meanie-head party pooper," Rikku mumbled as she looked down.

Wakka patted her on the back. Lulu started to make the bed Yuna had been lying in moments ago, reminiscing the decision and events that had taken place moments ago. Everything was so drastic, she could not fully understand why Yuna wanted to stay another night. There had to be a real reason. The group was stressed, and she did like the idea of stying another night, although she would keep that to herself.

'_There must be something on Yuna's mind. Something she isn't telling me. Oh well though. She will come to us if she needs us. She can figure things our for herself_.'

Lulu finished straightening the bed up, then decided to sit on the end. She hadn't noticed until now that Wakka had left, most likely back to his room to wait for Tidus and see what they wanted to do for the day. Rikku was gone, very likely to be in her room as well, and also likely to be trying to get Auron to talk to her, or do something with her. He did not seem amused at all at them slacking off of Yuna's pilgrimage for a day to have.._fun_. It really wasn't slacking though, and Lulu understood this. The journey was close to an end. This was a way to really enjoy...what they had left. They all were going to be separating soon, and this would be a good way to really appreciate each other, and grasp their feelings, if they did not get another chance before this was over. Lulu sighed to herself.

_'See? Stress. Thinking and worrying too much. This is something we all need. Auron needs to get over his stiffness and enjoy things for once. He knows things will be changing very soon, and he knows things will be very hard. He will miss us.' _Lulu had been thinking to herself.

Yuna returned and half smiled at Lulu as she walked into the door.

'_Everything will be fine,_ she said to herself.

_I will talk to Lulu later._


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will be dedicated to Auron and Rikku, and their emotions.

Thanks for the feedback Ambergur, here you go -

Rikku walked into the door quietly of her and Auron's room. She looked around, and noticed him sitting on his bed, head down. She slowly walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

A long silence.

"It..hurts." Auron whispered to her.

Rikku sat beside him and gently put her fingers under his chin, and tilted his head to look at her. She looked him straight in the eyes. (well eye, lol)

"I know" she slightly whimpered, she just continued to explore his face while she was this close.

She examined his stubble, and this puzzled her. He had just shaved this morning, and it was already growing back. She had wondered why he kept growing hair, especially so rapidly.. since he was, well, unsent. She hesitated in her mind a bit, but she started to brush his face ever so lightly with her fingers. She had never seen Auron this way. Well, there was once. Just once. In his eyes, she could actually see sorrow.

"I just want this to be over.." He said softly, and continued "I understand Yuna wants to take a break and let everyone spend time with each other more before it's all said and done..but it hurts. There is no reason in my mind to slow the process."

"I know, Auron. I know." Rikku said while holding his head to her chest.

It seemed as they hated each other, but really, they each knew they cared deeply for each other. Auron had shown her emotions. _Her_. Of the whole group. She was the only one who he really, truly talked to. She seemed to understand him, and she was just so gentle. He hurt. It wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to feel -this- way for her, it wasn't fair. _He wasn't supposed to feel ever again_.

Rikku ran her fingers through his hair.

"Auron, I know it's hard..I know it seems like we annoy each other..but I really care deeply about you.. I can talk to you about things the most. You think I won't miss you? You are the one who has given me guidance and insight throughout this whole trip, which is a huge part of my life. You think I won't hurt?" She slowed her words and trailed off talking. She knew that he would know where she was going with this. They had connected so much on the journey, he knew her. How was she. He just _knew_. There was no need for words.

Rikku got up and left their room, and went to Lulu.

"Hey Lu, um..I just wanted to give you a head's up. Me and Auron will be in our room for a while, he isn't in the mood to leave, and I don't want to leave him.."

Lulu nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, go."

"Thanks Lu" Rikku hugged her and left.

Rikku made her way back to her and Auron's room, and as she entered, she locked the door behind her. She made her way to Auron's bed and sat next to him. She looked over at his face, and grinned a bit as he looked back. She wanted him to feel okay. She ran her fingers through his hair a bit more, then stood up. He looked at her, and she gestured for him to stand as well. He did so, and she removed his jacket. She went over to the only chair in their room and lay it there, neatly. She returned to the bed, and lay down. She gently pulled him to lay with her, his head on her chest. She stroked his forehead lightly, and he closed his eye. She looked up at the ceiling, the small paint designs. She tried so hard not to think. She made shapes the small ceiling designs, the cream colour slightly mesmerizing.

She then felt something rough against her hand, the one which wasn't rubbing Auron's head. It was his hand. He grabbed hers and held it tightly. She looked at his face, and it appeared as he was sleeping.

Afraid to do what she was about to, she took a deep breath.

"Auron.." She whispered ever so lightly and continued "I love you"

His eyes remained shut, she leaned her head back and closed hers. He felt her head lean back, and half grinned while his eyes were shut.

She did not know that he was still awake, and only pretended not to hear her.


End file.
